The present invention relates to a device for the quantitatively regulated delivery of bulk product.
In many areas of application, bulk product must be delivered from a supply tank in the most quantitatively regulated way possible.
Devices for the quantitatively regulated delivery of bulk product are known from, for example, DE 92 71 99 A and DE 53 13 29 A. In these devices, the bulk product is stored in a funnel-shaped supply tank and delivered onto a conveyor chute by a delivery device. The delivery device comprises an angle profile. In DE 92 71 99 A the delivery device also comprises a slider element, wherein the orientation of the angle profile and the position of the slider element influence the size of the delivery gap and thus the quantity of bulk product delivered. Nevertheless, the delivery mechanisms described here are inexact in terms of quantity of the bulk product released and thus not suitable for precise metering, nor are they suitable for sensitive products.
In the pharmaceutical industry, special requirements are imposed on the transport of tablets, because the tablets, capsules, or coated pills, which are provided as bulk product, come in different sizes and shapes and must be handled carefully so as not to damage them.